Survivor
by IwKa
Summary: Doyle kidnappes JJ in order to get to Emily. Will she survived? Read to find out. Title may change with the time
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I got caught up in school.

To those who are reading the story I promise I will update soon.

And I'm sorry if there are any in corrects. I'm saying again I'm from Bulgaria and I'm still trying to word everything the right way.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 8

At the BAU Emily sat in Garcia's office and helped her finding leads on JJ and the agent that is working for Doyle.

"Emily! Can I ask you something?" asked Garcia.

"Of course you can PG" said Emily looking at her friend "What's wrong?" Emily asked concerned for her Penelope, she never saw her like that she was no longer the happy tech analysis.

'What if we don't find her?" asked Penelope.

"We will" assured Emily

"Yeah! Everybody keeps repeating that, but what if we're too late" said Garcia already in tears.

Emily tried to stay calm she took a deep breath "There is no but Garcia we will find her, in time I promise" said Emily almost in tears herself.

"I believe in all of you that you will save her. I'm just hoping that I will get to find a lead that will help us" said Garcia. She loved JJ like her own sister. "You will find something Penelope, you're the best. We will find her, you'll see " said Emily while hugging her and rubbing comforting circles on the back of the tech.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

The team and Will were in the conference room trying to find something, anything that will help them, but they were hitting a dead road every time they thought they got a lead. They were all praying for JJ to be alright, but knew that Doyle wasn't about to go easy on her. They started to think that they will never find her and then that one call changed everything.

"Agent Hotchner" Hotch answered his phone.

"Agent Hotchner hello this is Special agent Summers" the voice on the other way on the line said

"Agent Summers how can I help you?" Hotch asked confused that Summers has his phone number when only the team have it and of course Strauss.

"The question agent Hotchner is how can I help you" his voice calm.

"Excuse me" said Hotched and paused for a minute "What is that suppose to mean?" he asked starting to get a little angry.

"I'm the agent you're looking for, but it's not what you think" Summers said over the phone.

"Oh, really you're saying that you work for Ian Doyle the man that kidnapped one of my agents and almost killed another" Hotch yelled over the phone.

"I didn't do anything willingly agent Hotchner, he kidnapped my family and I am so very deeply sorry for what I did" Summers said and Hotch could tell by the sound of his voice that the agent was crying.

After few minutes of silence Summers spoke again "Now he wants me to bring him agent Prentiss, but I just can't do that so before you ask me why I'm calling I will tell you. I'm calling you to help me save my family and agent Jareau. I know a few places where he could have taken them". "Ok, can you come to the office" Hotch asked.

"Yes" replied Summers.

"And Summers, I'm sorry for you're family" said Hotch. "Thank you agent Hotchner"

"Call me Hotch and come here as fast as you can" said Hotch. "Ok bye agnet Hotchn… Hotch".

After they hang up Hotch explained everything to the team Will smiled for the first time since this whole think began because there was a chance that they would find his JJ soon. Morgan and Reid was smiling cos of that chance too every team member was smiling they were so close to finding her. Emily run into Garcia's office and told her the news she smiled for real she will see her buttercup soon.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM C

Well that is for this chapter. Sorry for the long waiting.

I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Please review it means a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

At the same time at the BAU Hotch gets a phone call from Will

"Agent Hotchner" said Hotch answering his phone.

"Hotch It's Will La'Montagne" said Will

"Will? Is everything ok?" ask Hotch surprised by his call.

"I'm not sure. I can't reach JJ I wanted to ask you If you've seen her" said Will a little worried.

"What? I thought she's with you in New Orleans" replied Hotch started to worry about JJ.

"Why would you think that?" asked Will

"She called me and told me that she's going to New Orleans with you and Henry" replied Hotch.

"Oh My God we gotta find her I will catch the first flight for Quantico" said Will as he grab his thinks

"Alright and let Henry stay with you're family, If that's possibl?" said Hotch concerned about the little boy.

"Yea! I think It will be best if he stays here" said Will.

"And Will we will find her. I promise" said Hotch and then hung up the phone.

Then as he was about to call the others and tell them that JJ was missing he got another call.

"Agent Hotchner" he said again answering his phone.

"Hotch, It's Emily" she said

"Emily?" he said surprised he knew she was I touch with JJ but she never called him.

"Yes, It's me" she replied" I'm calling you because when I tried JJ phone It went straight to voicemail. Is everything alright there?" asked Emily concerned that her friend didn't call her

"No, JJ's missing Em" replied Hotch unsure how she will accept the news.

Emily paused for moment.. "Oh my… Do you think he took her?" she asked afraid that her best friend might be in the hands of Ian Doyle.

"Yes. JJ doesn't make enemies easy" he said

Emily thought for a moment and then said "I'm coming home!"

"No you can't he will go after you" he replied.

"Hotch he kidnapped JJ I can't just stay here and do nothing to help her" she said a little angry.

Hotch paused for a moment. "Alright but be careful"

"I will" she replied and then hung up the phone.

Hotch started to worry about JJ and what she must be going thru with Doyle.

That can't be happening they just got her back when she belonged.

He called the others not sure what's he going to tell them now that JJ was missing and Emily who they think is dead is coming out of hiding.

Everyone entered the conference room in which Hotch was waiting for them.

Morgan was the first to ask "What's happening? Do we have new case or something"

"Yeah, Hotch what's wrong and where's Jayje?" asked Reid

"Hotch what's wrong?" asked Rossi concerned about his state.

"Boss man?" asked Garcia

He didn't know what to tell them. So he just spill it out " JJ is missing"

"What" they all said together

"That can no be happening we already lost Emily I don't want to lose JJ too" Derek said angrily" Hotch we gotta find who did this." he added

"O my gumdrop" said Garcia thru tears. Morgan walked to her and pulled into hug and whispered in her ear "We will find her."

"But what if we don't?" asked Garcia

"We will Garcia. WE promise." Rossi promised her. He and JJ became close friends after her return to the BAU. And he was ready to do anything to find her.

"I can't believe this is really happening" said Reid and looked at Hotch " Do we have any leads on who may took her?

"We know who took her and why" replied Hotch

"We? And who's we Hotch" asked Motgan

Hotch paused for a moment and said "Me and.."

"Me" said Emily.

Emily is back! What would be the team and Will's reaction on her returning from the "dead" you will find out in the next chapter.

Reviews are welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Is that really you" asked Garcia with tears in her eyes

"Yes. It's me. And I'm so sorry for everything" replied Emily. Garcia got up walked over to her and gave her one big hug. "You don't have to be sorry. I'm glad that you're alive" said Penelope.

Then she looked at Morgan and Reid who was both stunned to see her

Emily hugged Derek tight and whispered "I'm sorry you don't deserve this and I'm sorry" he has tears in his eyes but returned the hug

"B… but we buried you" muttered Reid. She walked over to him and hugged him too. " I'm sorry I really don't know what to say other then I'm sorry" she said with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright I understand why you did this" said Rossi while hugging her

"If, anyone have any issues they should be directed to me the decision was made by me" said Hotch

"Did JJ knew about this?" asked Garcia

"Hotch the decision was not made only by you. And yes JJ knew that I was alive It's the reason Doyle took her" said Emily

"Let me see this straight you and JJ lied to us everyday?" Derek directed his question to Hotch. " You watch us all suffer and didn't tell us the truth" said Derek a little angrily.

"JJ, had direct orders not to tell anyone but me" replied Hotch. "Look I know you're angry that we lied to you, but we have to find JJ fast Doyle's not gonna stop at anything. He's probably torturing her right now" he added.

"He's right I know first hand how bad is to be his hostage" she paused for a minute remembering the time when she was held by him "he's a master in torture I can't even think of what he's doing to her"

"You're right, but I'm still mad" said Morgan and got out of the room.

"Let's get to work I want my baby back" said Garcia

"Are you alright Reid" asked worried Emily "JJ lied to me. I can't believe this" muttered Reid.

"Reid she had no choice" said Emily

"Yeah. I get that but I've been to JJ place crying over losing you and she knew the whole time that you were alive" he said with tears in his eyes.

"You don't think it killed her to watch you like this?" asked Hotch

"I know it's just I believed her when she told me that she missed you she knew you're alive she didn't miss you like all of us" said Reid pointing at Emily.

"It was hard for her too Reid" said Emily. "I understand really and she was not the only one that lied but I thought that JJ and I had something special

"You two definitely have something special Reid. I' sorry I got a little quite I just remembered my moments with JJ and I don't understand you, why you can't forgive her she did it to protect all of us so are Hotch and Emily" said Rossi.

"I will forgive her with time but right now I can't" said Reid as he got out of the room

"He will come around these two are so close he will forgive her" said Rossi

"But we gotta find her first" said Hotch worried about JJ being with Doyle.

"We have to find her fast he's a monster and he will do everything to get me" added Emily

"I know and we have to think of something to calm down Will when he arrives" said Hotch Emily nodded "I will talk with him"

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

JJ woke up in a cold sweat. She heard a voice but wasn't sure who it was until her vision cleared. It was Doyle.

"Jennifer finally you're awake I thought you never gonna wake up" he smiled at her. She didn't say anything just stare at him. He laughed a little "So are you ready to tell me where Emily and my son are?" he asked looking right in her eyes."I told you. I'm not gonna tell you where they are." She replied her voice little weak.

Hi smiled at her with his sadistic smile pulled out a shock baton "I will ask you again. Where are they?"

"I'm not telling you anything" she replied. "You will regret that decision Jennifer" he said as he walked to her grab her from the chair and threw her on the ground. He walked over to her and began shocking her with the baton. He shocked her three times and then asked her again but she didn't say anything and he started shocking her again. When he finally stopped she was gasping for air on the ground, she was almost unconsciousness.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

Please review, promise to update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

After several minutes it appears that he had stopped shocking her. She was gasping for air on the ground and he started kicking her "Where are they? Tell me and I will make the pain go away."

What the hell was he talking about thought JJ and then she realized that he had a syringe in his hand. She was both afraid and pleased. Afraid that he was about to do it again and pleased that the pain will go away. She was a shame of the need of a drug but she needed it, the pain she was in was unthinkable. But she also couldn't betray Emily like that. Her thoughts was cut off by Doyle grabbing her by her hair and asked her again "Where is she.? She thought for a moment what to answer him she finally picked up the first country that came to her mind "Spain, she's in Spain" she lied. He thought for a moment and then obviously believing her he injected the drugs into her arm. And she let out a sigh of relief.

He smiled at her and said "Jennifer, Jennifer I knew you would become addicted to the drugs but that fast. We're not done here Jennifer. You still didn't tell me where my son is" and in that moment the drug took it's toll and she pass out. He grinned and got out of the room thinking he had the location of Emily.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

When Reid got out of the room he bumped into Morgan

"Hey genius" he greeted

"Hey" replied Reid

"Are you alright man?" Morgan asked seeing the expression on Reid's face

"I'm fine" he answer him not wanting to talk about his hurt feelings of the fact that JJ had lied to him for so long.

"Hey, look. I know you're upset and angry at JJ right now but she did it to protect Emily and all of us." Morgan said.

"Yeah! I get that but she lied to me I was at her house 10 weeks crying over losing Emily and she was alive all along.

"Look man I understand you really I was mad at her too but I had time to think and I came to the conclusion that she had no choice other then keep this a secret. I'm actually more angry at Emily that she didn't tell us about Doyle at the beginning" Morgan said.

"Maybe you're right but I can't just forgive her like that" said Reid.

"I understand, but Reid JJ is in the hand of Ian Doyle you know all the thinks he's done. I can't even began to think of what he's doing to her right now as you're sitting here and blame her" he said

"Morgan you said, you understand but you don't those 10 weeks was hell for me I almost turned on to using dilaudid again she could've make all better with two simple words "she's alive" but she didn't. said Reid

"She had orders Reid and don't you think that these weeks was hell for her too. I bet that after you left her house everyday she was crying herself that she couldn't tell you the truth about Emily." Morgan said trying to explain to Reid that JJ wasn't guilty she had strict orders not to tell anyone that Emily is alive. "And don't forgot that Hotch was a part of this too" he added

"I haven't forgot. I will forgive her with time all of them I just need some time" said Reid.

"But JJ doesn't have much time Reid" Morgan told him.

"I didn't tell, I'm not gonna help in finding and rescuing her, just that I need some time to forgive her" Reid told him.

"Alright, let's get back in there and find her before that son of a bitch kills her"

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

Please review !

Next chapter Will finds out that Emily is alive and that JJ lied to him.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

At Hotch office he and Emily are waiting for Will. He and Emily wonder how to explain to him the situation with Emily and that JJ is kidnapped by Ian Doyle.

"Emily I think it will be better if I explain everything to him first and then you can come in" said Hotch thinking of what could, happen if Will doesn't know that she's alive and see her in his office.

"I was thinking the same think." replied Emily thinking the same as Hotch.. She wondered how will he's going to react to the news that she's still alive, and that Doyle kidnapped JJ to get to her.

"Hotch I'm gonna stay in JJ office till you talk with Will" Emily said remembering how much time she used to spend in her office.

"Ok" was his reply "Emily" he called after her. She turned and looked at him "I know you're worried about her, but we will find her" he said

"I know I just hope that we will find her in time" she said and leaved Hotch's office

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

Emily walked into JJ's office, sat on the floor and started crying and sobbing "I am so sorry JJ I should've deal with Doyle on my own, I've shouldn't run away. I am so sorry that I got you into this mess" she said thru sobs and starring at a picture of her, JJ and Penelope, of one of there girls night's.

From her position in JJ office she could see Will stormed into the building and goes straight to Hotch's office all she thought was "He's gonna hate me for putting JJ in so much danger." She got of, of the floor and waited quietly near Hotch's office. She could hear every word the two man spoke.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

Will stormed into Hotch's office. "Hotch do we have any leads in who may kidnapped her and where she is?" he asked the moment he stepped into the office.

"Will calm down" began Hotch but Will cut him off

"No do not tell me to calm down when the love of my live might be in the hands of some psycho" he said as he ran his hands thru his hair.

"Will you really need to calm down. We know who took her and why everyone are working on finding her and we will I promise you" said Hotch trying to calm Will down.

Will takes a deep breath calming down a little "So you know, who the son of a bitch that took her is? He asked.

"Yes" replied Hotch not sure how to tell him that Ian Doyle kidnapped JJ "Who is it?" asked Will. "Hotch who is it? Tell me.

"It's Ian Doyle" he replied.

"What? Ian Doyle the man that killed Emily. Are you sure? Asked Will worried. He knows what Ian Doyle is capable of.

"We're sure" Will sat in the chair in Hotch's office and buried his head in his hands "Why?" he asked.

"To get me" answered Emily walking into the office

"Emily" was all Will manage to say

"Will I am so sorry that we lied to you" she said and hugged him.

"We?" he asked confused "Yes, Hotch and" she paused for a moment "and JJ helped me fake my death" answered Emily "I thought I was protecting everyone with going into hiding but somehow he find out I'm still alive. i think he have someone in DoD and find out that JJ knows my location.

"You've done good job with protecting everyone" Will said sarcastically

"I'm really sorry Will I should've protect her I knew I was putting her and Hotch in danger" said Emily

"No Emily it's not you're fault we choose to help you, you didn't make us do it" Hotch said trying to make Emily believe it's not her fault.

"Emily, I'm sorry for snapping at you. Hotch is right it's not you're fault JJ decided to help you and honestly I would've done the same think you're family Emily and I'm really happy that you're alive" said Will.

"Thank you Will and I promise you we will find her. Alive" she said ensuring him that they will find her.

"I hope you're right. Because I can't stand losing her" he said "WE were going to marry you know, we were going to tell everyone this weekend" he added with small smile.

"That's great Will, but when we find her I will kick her ass for not telling me" Emily sad trying to enlighten the mood. They all managed small smiles for a moment.

"Do you think Doyle knows that you here?" asked Will

"For now I don't think, but soon he will find out we think he has someone in the FBI too" said Hotch.

"This man has many contacts Will we think he's going to try and catch me but until then he's gonna continue torturing JJ" said Emily

"Oh my… I didn't think of that. Are you sure he's torturing her?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes" said Hotch

"Oh My Gof that means we gotta find her now I don't want her to go thru that kind of think" said Will worried that JJ is going thru something horrible while they just sit there.

"We will I promise" said Hotch.

"Were is Henry?" Emily asked directing her question to Will. "I want to see him so badly"

"He's in New Orleans with my family me and Hotch thought it will be safer for him there" he said.

"That's good he will be safe here is too dangerous" said Hotch and Will nodded in agreement.

"Let's get to work I want my fiancé back fast" he said. And everybody leaved the office and started working on where JJ could be.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

Please review it means a lot to me.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

Hours later after Doyle left the room, he came back. Grabbing her hair, he pulled her to her feet "You lied to me. How dare you lie to me?" he asked angrily.

"I-I-I didn't lie to you" she managed to say

"And you keep lie. To my face you will pay for that" he yelled at her. He was so angry she didn't know what's he going to do" My contact in the FBI said that she's there working on finding you" he said as he put her down on the cold floor once again.

She's here is that possible she's here to help them find me. "Look it's not my fault that she's here, she was in Spain. She lied to him again." The truth was that she wasn't in Spain she was in Paris, France.

"Another lie. From what I find out she was never in Spain and You have to knew that she will come to you're rescue after what you did for her." He said.

"No, I didn't know that she will come and she was in Spain" she said trying to make him believe her and to not punish her.

"You're doing no good to yourself, stop with the lies" he said with cold voice.

"I'm not…" she began but he cut her of "Stop. I will make you pay" he said with smile on his face and left the room

"I will make you pay, I will make you pay those word echoed in her head. She was afraid of what was coming and in that moment he came back to the room. He grabbed her and chained her to the chair again seeing the fear in her eyes he smiled "Don't worry honey I'm not going to hurt you, for now. We're waiting special guest" he said smiling at her.

"Special guest?" she asked, he nodded and smiled and it downed on her that he was talking about Emily

"No, it can't be" she said hoping that maybe he wasn't talking about her.

"It can I will have Emily, Jennifer and she will watch how I destroy you in front of her eyes" he said and pulled I syringe out of his pocket she eyed the syringe but didn't say anything "But while we're waiting for our special guest I will give you something to help you sleep after all we want to be awake for all the fun that comes" he said and with full force he inject the syringe into her arm, he watched her let out a sigh of relief "What? No fighting with the drug this time. Jennifer honey is there any chance you're addicted to it?" he asked but she was far too away from reality to answer him. He smiled at the broken women and left he room.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

Please R&R it means a lot and thanks for all the reviews love you all.


	8. Reposting the story

Author note

Hey guys, so I messed up something with the chapters in this story, but I'm reposting and editing it.

Here's the link to it - - - s/8295106/1/Survivor_Reposting

Pleaseeeeeee, review, alert and add to favorite.

* * *

Tomorrow, I will post the others chapters and will start the new chapter.


End file.
